Amour
by NocturnalSea
Summary: What's so wrong about lust? Seifer x Hayner /Seiner/
1. Seulement Physique

Seifer x Hayner yaoi fic. Which means boy x boy, if you don't like this than please leave, thank you.

I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts or the characters.

----

Chapter 1

-Seulement Physique-

Crowded was an understatement at how full the party had been. It was an outside party but somehow it ended up being inside. Bodies were pressed together, some in dance and others on trying to cross through to get to the other side where the drinks were located. The music was blasting to a near deaf tone, drinks being spilled from drunken hands and a small rising fog forming around from lit cigarettes.

This was a graduation party for the alumni but it wasn't just them who were doing the partying, some older college students had arrived when they heard from text or calls from their acquaintances how good the party was cracking.

"What?!" Hayner, a now graduated student along his other close friends, screamed trying to lip read what his friend Olette was trying to say above the music.

"I said if you want something to drink!"

Hayner furrowed his brows together, "I can't hear you!" His friend rolled her eyes in frustration; instead she mimicked herself drinking pointing to the now empty cup on her hand.

Hayner's lips turned into an 'Oh!' nodding.

She raised herself from her seat squeezing through the crowd to get to the other side disappearing. On her way she spotted Roxas dancing with someone with bright red hair, must have been Axel.

Hayner looked around the heavy crowd; Olette wouldn't be back soon that much he knew. He would have waited for her but right now he needed to take in some fresh air, all the smoke was beginning to give him a headache, the music not helping either. Standing up from where he was seated he shoved himself through to reach the glass doors leading to the spacious backyard. After some pushing and apologizing he walked out back where he saw two girls, one was holding back the hair from the other who apparently was sick drunk. He grimaced as he saw the kneeling girl heave up whatever she had ate.

When he got to the party previous two or so hours ago it was dull. There were a few of his classmates arriving with their friends talking and sipping from the drinks in their hands which were loaded with alcohol more than juice. Now there was people he didn't even knew attended his school, they probably didn't too. Than as the more people had come the more booze that was brought which led to the pulsing madness that was taking inside.

"Outta the way lamer!" he didn't even have time to process the statement as he was flung aside nearly falling on the ground. Hayner now broken from thought narrowed his eyes to say an insult but it died half way when he saw no one else but his rival Seifer Almasy and his female friend Fuu give a mad dash to the corner of the spacious back garden. Apparently the back yard must have been some puking spot as he noticed the small red eyed girl fall on her knees throwing up. Seifer held her arm turning away as she hauled what was on her stomach.

Maybe coming to the back yard for some fresh air was a bad idea he thought.

"You shouldn't have drunk that much Fuu." The tall blonde bully chuckled pulling the girl to her staggering feet.

"Sick"

"Yeah, I noticed." He smirked ducking down enough for the girl to put an arm around his neck to keep her balance.

Hayner and his friends had been there ever since the party was commencing, he didn't remember even catching a glimpse of his rival or his detachable companions, then again he wasn't exactly standing at the door seeing who came in and who left, so it was a bit of a surprise and disappoint seeing as how the party was going to be more of a nuisance now.

"There you are!"Olette proclaimed walking towards him, two drinks in each hand.

"I was looking for you, why'd you go back here? Feeling sick?" she asked waving a drink in front of him.

"Nah, just wanted to catch some fresh air." Hayner said taking hold of his drink, scrunching up his face when he took a sip from it, "What's in this?"

Olette giggled her face lightly flushed, from the alcohol or the inside heat he wouldn't know.

"It's a screwdriver; I guess they put in too much vodka though." She inched her head to the side, "Isn't that…Fuu and Seifer?"

Hayner didn't even bother turning back, simply nodding in response.

"I should go see if she's ok." She murmured not surprising Hayner one bit since the last semester of school Olette and Fuu had three classes together, the two girls became quite acquainted with each other. Fuu was actually pretty much a genius, how she ended up being part of the disciplinary with Rai and asshole Seifer was one of life's mysterious, or so Hayner thought.

"Don't bother Seifer is doing the job." She frowned.

"Ugh, Fuu you got your shirt." Seifer scowled sitting Fuu on the ground.

"Yeah maybe I should go, take care of this for me please." Shoving her drink to Hayner she walked over to the disciplinary committee members.

Seifer gave a quirk of brow looking her over as she knelt in front of Fuu, then as if to figure something out he looked back blue eyes meeting brown, a smirk appearing on his long thin lips.

"Hey Hayner, can you go inside to grab some water?" Olette asked breaking the eye contact between both rivals, while she finger combed Fuu's silver hair binding some back with some bobby pins she had on her own hair.

"Sure." He replied setting the drinks down on the ground, he didn't want to go inside holding two half full cups in hand just so some drunky tipped them over on him.

Just as expected he had to push himself inside, swimming his way through the mob so he could go in the kitchen where some guy was having a heavy make out session with some curvy brunette seated on the counter. He ignored them grabbing a plastic cup to fill up with sink water until he felt someone smack him on the head.

"What the fuck?!" he turned back to face his adversary.

"Didn't anyone teach you it isn't smart to leave your drinks anywhere in the open lamer?"

"I didn't leave them out in the open dim wad, Olette is there." He retorted closing the tap water.

"Olette is taking care of Fuu, use that poor excuse of a brain that you have more often chickenwuss, it's there for a reason, now move I need to grab some paper towels."

Hayner glared, side stepping enough to let Seifer grab the paper towels on the rack taking all of them not sure how many they were going to use before walking away.

When Seifer went back to pass through the dancing mass he noticed Hayner trying to squeeze in through the crowd. He rolled his eyes shoving himself where the smaller boy was taking hold of his wrist. Hayner mouthed something, probably something like 'what the heck are you doing?!' but he didn't pay attention he just yanked him to the double glass doors of the outside patio shoving him out doors.

"There, can't do shit on your own can you?"

"Fuck off, you could have been more careful idiot I almost spilled the water!"

"Shut up and be grateful chickenwuss."

"Now isn't the time to be fighting guys, Hayner give me the water." Both rivals rotated over to Olette who was attempting to fan the dosing drunk girl with her hands. Hayner handed over the plastic cup and Seifer tossed over the paper napkins.

"Thanks, Seifer I need you to take off your shirt." The older bully quirked a brow nevertheless obeyed. The younger male watched as Seifer took off his shirt revealing a white wife beater underneath. He frowned seeing as how beside Seifer he would look nothing but a scrawny teen. That didn't matter he still took on the beanie wearing leader in any challenge.

Yet what did surprise him was how he could actually take hits from the other, looking at him from this point of view he wasn't shocked that Seifer did actually look pretty intimidating.

"Yes chickenwuss this is how a guy is suppose to look like unlike your feminine self."

Hayner snapped up glaring at the older boy, "I do not look like a girl." Even though now knowing what he looked underneath made him more self-conscious.

"Got a temper like one too." Seifer added smirking.

"Do not asshole!"

"Guys seriously take it somewhere else." Olette peeped in moistening the napkins with water, "If you're going to fight take it elsewhere but before you do I need you both to shell in so I can help Fuu take her shirt off."

Seifer crossed his arms his back to the two girls, with a huff Hayner did the same looking away.

Olette rolled her eyes, seriously could they get anymore childish? She looked around making sure no one was around before she stripped the red eyed girl from her shirt to change her into Seifer's over sized one.

"I think she should go home and rest, I'll take her home with me, she'll be fine but she'll have a killer hang over tomorrow."

Hayner turned to face her presuming she was done with Fuu.

"You driving?" Seifer asked.

"No, I'm calling Pence, I'm not drunk but I'm not risking it."

"Alright, I'll scoop her up tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow guys; tell Roxas I left when you get a chance yeah Hay?"

"Sure thing, careful"

They both watched as she exited from the back yard gate Fuu stumbling over her own feet.

"Where's Rai?" Hayner asked his first thought after Olette and Fuu were out of sight.

"Said something about not coming since chickenwuss was here."

"Ha ha, it doesn't surprise me how much of an ass you can be."

"I do my best for you, sides if I was an ass I would have beat you even if your girlfriend were about to throw a hissy fit, so shut up lamer."

"Piss off asshole and Olette isn't my girlfriend she's Pence."

"Really? Fat boy got ins and you didn't, thought blondie was the only gay one."

"I'm not gay I'm bi and they been beating around the bush since she met Pence so get your facts straight."

"Really now?" Seifer grinned inching closer to Hayner who through a heat of anger was too busy to notice the glint in the bully's eye. "So little lamer is into boys, what's the matter, too girly looking for even blondie's taste isn't that but fucked up."

"Shut up Almasy, Roxas had been going out with Axel before I even met him, like I said get your shit straight."

Seifer laughed shoving Hayner to the wall dividing neighbor hooding houses. Hayner's back collided with the hard barrier at the same time two pair of hands appeared at each side of his head smacking against the wall. Brown eyes looked up to meet darkening blue ones.

"Don't get too excited now."

"What do mmpf!" Dry slightly chapped lips crashed down in brute force over his somewhat plump ones. For a second Hayner's mind had stopped functioning as he stood stock still not even remembering how to breath. Than after the initial shock his mind began rebooting.

He was being kissed.

He was being kissed by a guy.

He was being kissed by a guy named Seifer Almasy; his all time rival slash bully who he had to admit was hot and he had a slight crush on.

_Join in or push away?_

Hayner felt Seifer's slick wet tongue trace the seam of his lips asking, no, demanding for entrance.

_Join in or push away?! _

Seifer pressed in his body to his bucking his hips.

_Fuck this, join!_

The younger brought his arms encircling them around the taller bully's neck; he opened his lips allowing that warm smooth tongue snake in to tease and dance around his. He tasted the hint of alcohol and cigarette smoke but paid no mind to it, too distracted in his starting lust. The corner of Seifer's lips upturned at the moan that escaped from Hayner's throat. Slowly, too exceedingly slow he pulled away from the lip lock to trace his lips down Hayner's jaw line to kiss and nip lightly on the exposed flesh of his neck.

Hayner tightened his arms around his rival tilting his head back to allow as much as access as each butterfly kiss given, he felt Seifer's lips rise up from his collarbone to the tip of his outer ear where he took the time to suck on.

Hayner groaned.

The lips on his ear turning into a smug grin whispered huskily, "Don't get too excited chickenwuss."

"F-Fuck off Almasy."

Seifer laughed lowly, the breath hitting his ear making him shiver. "Let's get something straight wuss, I don't love you and you don't love me, this is just physical, got it chickenwuss?"

Hayner nodded in agreement; somehow he knew that this would get out of hand for both of them.

"Not here though, c'mon lets go upstairs."

----

The music was still pulsing from behind the bedroom door, Hayner now shirtless and only on his boxers underneath the taller of them two, wasn't paying attention his mind to engrossed as skillful rough hands caressed him in ways no one has before. Hayner pushed all logical thoughts out when Seifer began attacking him with his lips.

----

I'm going to give a try at my first Seifer and Hayner fic. So tell me what you think and err…what is Seifer's eye color? I know most of you are like wtf O_o but in some scenes it looks blue and it the final fantasy viii one's they look blue green…yeah I know I'm rambling heh heh sorry.


	2. Tête à tête

Hello! I probably have some mistakes since I don't have a beta but I hope you enjoy the read!

----

Chapter 2

-Tête-à-tête-

The next morning after the whole fiasco he woke up feeling oddly different. He shook the feeling away whilst grabbing a fresh pair of clothes to take a shower. After said shower he jogged down the stair case to serve himself breakfast when his mother rushed over to the table seating across from him, an odd grin on her cupid bow lips. He ignored it, fully knowledgeable that his mom could be pretty weird at times, while bringing the spoon filled with cereal and milk to the inside of his mouth his mom burst out randomly.

"Did you use protection?"

He nearly died chocking on his cereal.

"W-What?!" he coughed out.

"Quit being so dramatic Hay" she laughed wiping her hands on her apron; "You can't hide that hickey on your neck, so did you?"

Hayner unconsciously cursed under his breath nodding to his mother in response. Her son's actions made her burst out laughing, "So how did the party go?" she asked standing from her seat to go back to cleaning on the kitchen counter top, "I didn't hear you come in, how long did you stay?"

"I came in around one, it was alright I guess…" he answered going back to his unfinished cereal.

"You guess? I thought from that hickey on your neck it would have been really good? Was the girl drunk or something? Don't deny that there wasn't any liquor in the party, I was your age once too." She furrowed her brows together scrubbing at a stain on the counter top that refused to be wiped off.

Hayner flinched at the mention of 'girl'.

"No, err he wasn't." Now or never he thought. His mother paused from her work looking over to her son, "Oh."

"Yeah…"

"O-Oh uh I see."

"You mad?'

"No, just taken back a little" she watched as he scratched the back of his neck in a nervous tick, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought, you know; that you would be mad, disown me or something."

"Surprised yes from my reaction but I wouldn't disown you, you're my son, you know how painful it was giving birth to you? No matter what I love you and it's not going to change over your attraction to male or female." She smiled reassuring him; he let out a breath of air.

"So um no, he wasn't drunk."

"Who was it?"

"Seifer…"

"Seifer? As in the boy you constantly are getting into fights with?" she turned back to the persistent stain.

"Yeah, we're not going out though."

"Oh, a one night thing, that explains the funny limping."

"Mom, I don't really want to talk about this." He shoved another spoon full of cereal trying to convince himself he wasn't blushing.

His mother giggled giving one final wipe at the diminishing mark, "It can't be that bad confiding in your mother about those things, some kids would be happy talking about their parents freely about this."

"I doubt any kid would want to discuss their sex life to their parents."

"Oh c'mon quit being such moaner," she shot her son a look before bursting out laughing, "you get it, moaner?"

"You're weird."

"Oh shush you."

"When is dad coming back?"

"Nice way of changing the subject, he called last night when you weren't here, he said he would be back by next week, that reminds me he sent you a graduation gift, he said he's sorry for not being able to attend but he's very proud of you."

"Cool, where is it at?"

"I left it on top of the stereo system in the living room."

Chugging down the remainder of his milk, he sprinted to the living room where he saw a small badly wrapped packet. He snatched it, opening it quickly to be faced with a silver neck tag choker(1), his name engraved. He smiled unlatching it to put it around his neck, it was a size too big to actually look like a choker but it still fit nicely.

"I thought it would fit you a little big, looks nice though." His mother commented smiling.

He was about to speak when a yawn made both him and his mother turn to the stair case.

"Good morning love."

"Morning mom" Hayner's younger brother greeted, "What's for breakfast?"

"Whatever your brother left behind."

"In that case I'll have to be satisfied in what I find, way to go fat boy"

"You eat as much as me" Hayner defended himself, his mother laughed going back to the kitchen, his younger sibling sticking out his tongue to him.

"Nice necklace by the way looks good."

"Thanks, dad gave it to me." Hayner ran his hand over silver choker, "I'm going out, I'll be back later."

"See yah, oh nice hickey too!" his sibling screamed over to him, he flipped him off before closing the door.

----

"Guess I'm not the only one with a wild night huh?" Roxas laughed lifting his head showing his neck full of red love bites.

"You too! Who gave them to you Hay? I thought nobody caught your interest?" Olette giggled, licking at her sea salt ice cream.

"Was the party really that good?" Pence asked tossing over the ice treat into Hayner's awaiting hands.

"Best I've ever gone too."

"You're just saying that because you got to be with Axel last night, he didn't look familiar last night though with all that leather." Olette smiled, "What about you Hay? Who sucked out your blood last night?"

"Uh, Seifer" three pair of eyes were fixed on him in a dead silence that followed.

"Seifer?" Pence inquired breaking the silence.

"As in, beanie-struggling-disciplinary-committee-Seifer?" Roxas questioned not too sure if they were speaking about the same guy.

"Uh, yeah."

Roxas ice cream hit the ground. Oh. Shit.

"What?! Why him?! He's a complete ass, why'd you let him do that?!"

"Calm down, it wasn't that big of a deal; it was just a one night thing."

"Doesn't matter Hayner, you know how that arrogant bastard is!"

"Rox has a point Hay, you know that for a while you been crushing on him, sleeping with him one night or not isn't going to make it any better."

"Olette, it didn't mean a thing let's just drop it alright."

"I can't believe it."

"Let it go Pence."

"Why should he, why should we? It's Seifer."

"Let. It. Go."

"Rox leave it." Olette butt in.

"You guys make it such a big deal, it's not and I'm not talking about it anymore so I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Hay, don't take it personally we're just worried about you."

"You shouldn't I know what I did, it's not like I'm doing a life or death thing with him or something."

Pence tossed his ice cream not wanting to eat it anymore. Roxas glared at the back of his head while Olette pulled her brows together in concern as Hayner left their hang out spot.

He walked around Twilight Town not wanting to go back home or do anything necessary. For a moment he wanted to go head over to the train station to grab a ticket to the beach to clear his head but that plan was put off when he realized he didn't have enough for a ticket. Instead he walked over to the struggling arena.

He didn't understand why his friends were making such a big deal about it. Sure he had been having a thing for the blond haired bully for a while but what they did was nothing but physical.

Lust.

What's so wrong with lust?

----

(1)Seifer's Almasy's neck tag in Final Fantasy VIII

Thank you for the reviews and alerts –bows- I appreciate it! This chapter was probably short but I /think/ that the other may be shorter, not sure.

Reviews are love! X3


	3. La luxure à l'amour

I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts!

----

Chapter 3

-la luxure à l'amour-

Seifer Almasy was having his own inner struggles. He concluded that it was lust that was making him want to take the arrogant temperamental teen again. He thought that after last night his attraction to the boy would have gone away yet even as he relived the moments in his head he couldn't convince himself to not want him.

He remembered the look in Hayner's face as he took him, as he moaned and quivered underneath him in pleasure. Those thoughts alone made him want to relieve those intimate moments with Hayner again.

He thought that waking up today he would have finally gotten the desire he had for 'chickenwuss' out of his system but no, in fact it made it strengthen. After picking up Fuu from Olette's house and explaining to her about the bite mark on his neck and some of his thoughts she spoke one terrifying word, 'Falling'. Of course she didn't mean as in stumbling over his feet, she meant as in falling in love and that was just plain out not right in his book.

He scrunched up his face, "No fucking way."

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw his mental tormentor walking pass his way.

----

"Nice limp lamer."

Hayner's head shot up to meet the beanie wearing teen in eye contact.

"You caused it asshole."

The corner of Seifer's lip twitched.

"Did a nice job too."

"Shut up."

"Funny, how it was me telling you that last night when you were screaming my name."

Hayner clenched his fists, damn, he thought, his friends had been right, Seifer wasn't going to drop it.

"I don't have time for this." He hissed turning to walk away.

"Lamer you running away?"

"I'm not running away dim wad! I'm leaving because I don't have the time for your shit."

Seifer gritted his teeth jumping down from the struggling mat to grab the back of Hayner's shirt. He dodged the fist that was coming his way, with his other hand shoving Hayner to the ground, over lapping him, his hands pinning Hayner's own.

"I don't like talking to the backs of people wuss."

"Good to know, now get off!"

"No."

"I said get off!" Hayner bucked his hips; unwillingly he froze recalling last night.

"What do you want Seifer?"

"I don't know but I'm sure you want it too."

Lips met lips, in a way to close all thoughts troubling both minds.

----

"Hayner, your hurting yourself every time you let him do this to you."

It had been a few months from the party, yet everything was the same between Seifer and himself. They would tumble around in desire for each other. No matter how many times it happened though they weren't fully satisfied. Sure in was mind blowing sex but when they were coming down from their ecstasy they felt like they were missing something but neither could figure it out, so they did what they knew best, fight on the ground with fists or on a mattress.

Hayner wasn't stupid; he knew Olette had been right, he knew what he wanted from the other, love. Hayner had fallen in love with Seifer Almasy.

"I'm not, it's just sex." He lied.

"No Hayner, maybe for him but not for you!" She huffed dabbing one of Hayner's neck mark with liquid make up. "Pence might be a bit dense but Roxas isn't."

"I know, but what am I suppose to do?"

"Stop, so it won't get any worse."

"That's the thing 'Lette, I'm already at my worst and I can't stop."

"Hayner…"

"I…I can't."

----

"We shouldn't" he murmured out when he felt two calloused hands slip underneath his shirt skillfully taking it off.

"We are like it or not." The voice above his ear whispered hoarsely, tracing his earlobe with the tip of his tongue while his hands were tugging down his jeans.

"They'll catch on." He tried to protest, give a reason to his rival gone lover, his mind screaming no but his body aching with the attention he was receiving.

Traitorous anatomy.

"Who?"

"M-My friends." He responded, moaning when those sinful lips nipped lightly on his earlobe.

"Let them."

"Yours?" he tried to reason; shivering slightly when he felt a cool breeze from the open window touch his feverish body.

"Already know." He felt the mouth response, the lips trailing down to attack his exposed flesh.

"B-But…" he heard a sigh from the older teen above him, Seifer Almasy, the disciplinary committee leader, sighed in frustration backing up to see the teen below him. The younger teen's eyes were half lidded in lust; his mouth slightly opened forming no words but trying to keep his rabid breath, his hair tasseled from where he had clutched the golden locks.

"Chickenwuss quit worrying about it your pissing me off."

"But …" he started again. Seifer closed his eyes running a hand through his head taking his beanie off.

"If you're so worried about what they'll think it shows how good kind of friends you have."

"Olette knows it's just Roxas and Pence I'm worried about."

"Lamer" he ignored the glare directed to him, "next time you see blondie tell him to mind his own fucking business and fat boy won't give a shit, so now can we go back this conversation is killing my turn on."

Hayner shrugged, "I guess."

"No you know, now shut the fuck up and spread them."

"Hey you asshole, don't be telling me what to do!"

"I said shut up chickenwuss."

----

Hayner and Roxas walked down to the ice cream parlor in silence.

"Hayner, you're my best friend, so stop trying to hide the fact that you and Seifer are messing around with each other."

"Mind your own business Rox."

"Sure thing I will, but you didn't hear from me that you're not the only person his messing around with."

Hayner's stopped in his tracks; Roxas paused looking over to his best friend.

"Axel told me Hayner, it's some girl in the same class as Axel." He informed him with a sad sigh, he had to tell him no matter how much it would hurt him, he had to. It was the only way for Hayner to see the truth.

Roxas placed an arm around him, "Let's go to my house, my mom isn't home and Sora is spending the weekend with Riku."

When they got to his house Hayner tried to make himself believe that the aching tight feeling in his chest was because he was only pissed off, he tried to talk himself into that the burning in his eyes was because the air conditioner in Roxas home was on too high, that his throat was dry and feeling raspy because he was thirsty, he was willing to believe anything, anything to not want to admit the feeling of betrayal in him.

And the salty water coming in small droplets of stream from his eyes were because he forgot to blink.

----

Later on that day when he bumped into Seifer there was no words exchanged, just a quick glance before fists were thrown and blood was spilled and the horrible feeling of remorse lingering afterwards.

----

_Roxas slammed his door shut. _

"_Calm down Rox baby, making you mad won't help him out. It's not like he is being cheating on him or being infidel to him, technically they're not going out are they?" the tall red head captured his boyfriends hands leading him to sit on the bed as he kneeled in front of him. _

"_How did you find out?" _

"_She kept talking about some guy called Seifer with a scar on his face, saying something about hanging out and dating, I didn't pay much attention since I don't like jumping in conclusions but one time I ran after class, since I forgot my book on the bookshelf, to catch them in some heavy lip locking." Axel explained planting kisses on Roxas hands, "Then I remembered what you told me about Hayner and you know"_

"_How am I supposed to tell Hayner?" _

----

Seifer watched the girl in front of him as she undressed, taking off her baby doll styled shirt to reveal fine toned plum breast and a small thin waist.

She was a good looking chick he met from his friend Rai in a billiard. They talked for a while then headed down to Rai's place with some of her friends and after some drinking games they hooked up. Sure it meant nothing to him, just a way to relieve some stress but somehow they came back to each other, or she kept coming back to him even though he made it clear he didn't want a relationship with her. Yet she kept talking about dating which often led to him getting irritated.

She grinned seductively.

He sighed; his stress wouldn't be relived tonight. He wanted Hayner, he _needed _him. There was something about the short fussed teen that made him want to come back to him like she came back to him. He brought to mind how when Hayner marked his neck he didn't care who saw but when she even came near to leave him hickey he wouldn't let her.

Bending over so slightly to make her breast seem fuller, her lean fingers toying with the neck tag around Seifer's neck while licking her lips.

He slapped her hand away.

The neck tag was Hayner's. It had fallen when the two were tumbling around in the ground fighting. Seifer had picked it up, wiping the small smear of blood on its reflecting front where Hayner's name was imprinted.

"Sorry doll I remembered I have to meet someone" he said reaching over to pick his shirt, "I'll see you around." She pouted but he left before she could utter and answer. If this was a way to forget about Hayner he would but he couldn't. Fuck he couldn't.

----

"What are you doing here?!" Hayner hissed watching as Seifer pushed himself inside his bedroom window. With a thud Seifer landed inside, "I'm here to see you, what does it look like chickenwuss."

"Get out!" Hayner demanded pointing a finger to his window.

"Hayner is everything alright? I heard a thump." His mother inquired from the side of his closed door.

"Yeah mom, my CD case fell down."

"Alright dear, goodnight."

"Night mom."

"You're a good liar." Seifer pointed out when he heard the fading steps of Hayner's mom.

"Almost as good as you, now get out!"

"I'm not a liar, what's wrong with your eyes they look red chickenwuss."

"Could have fooled me, now get out Almasy!"

Seifer tipped his head to the side, wiping a small tear that hung on the brown eyed boys think lashes.

Hayner froze with the touch, "If you're here for a good fuck look somewhere else I'm done with whatever this is."

"I didn't come for that lamer."

"Then why did you come?" Seifer pulled his hand away.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Hayner shook his head side to side in a disbelieving way adding softly "Seifer, what do you want from me?

"I don't know chickenwuss, I really don't fucking know!" the taller teen growled, "What the fuck did you do to me?!"

"Beats me all I ever did was do what you wanted, my mistake was giving it all to you, that not good enough than I don't know what is!"

"Agh! Why does looking at you piss me off so much Hayner?!"

"The feeling is mutual asshole!"

"Shut up before your mom hears us wuss!"

"She won't, my sister has the stereo on or too dense to let that through your skull too?!"

"Too? The fuck are you talking about?!"

"I fucking hate you!"

"Hate me all you want still doesn't change a thing that mouth or yours that said hated me is the same one that moaned out my name!"

"Get out!"

"Quit bitching like a female, why are you even throwing a fit lamer?!"

"You know what my problem is Seifer? It's you! It's that I fucking fell for your jerk wad, yeah there, now you got something else to hold against me too! It's not like it matters, you got that bitch you've been seeing, one less fuck buddy for you, it's all good though you can go fuck with someone else's head now!"

For the first time in Seifer's Almasy's life he had nothing to say. A lone tear sipped from the corner of Hayner's brown eyes; whispering a low "Get out"

Seifer obeyed jumping out the window walking away from Hayner's home.

Hayner angrily wiped the tear with the back of his hand.

It was priceless the look that Seifer had given him before he walked away.

----

A few days passed and all that Hayner could think about was his last conversation with Seifer. His mom knew something was wrong but decided to wait for the time he would come to her to talk. His sister would tell him to stop moping about it and go out with her to get distracted. He shook the offer out.

Right now what he needed was time to himself.

"Hayner, someone's at the door for you." He heard his mom yell; lazily he got up heading downstairs.

"Hey Hayner."

Roxas was at the door with a sad smile on his face, an ice cream treat in hand.

"Hey"

"Wanna come over to my house?" He would have said no but moping around like some teenage girl wasn't going to help his situation get any better.

"Sure, I got nothing to do anyways." Saying a quick farewell he shut the door behind him.

When he arrived to Roxas house a brown spiky blur attacked him.

"I think he needs to breath Sora." he heard Riku, Sora's boyfriend chuckled behind him.

"Heh sorry Hay."

"It's alright, haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yep! Riku and I were on our way out too, so I'll see you around, some visit us more!"

"He does your just never here; you and Riku are all lovey dovey at his house." Axel sneered watching Sora's face turn red.

"See you guys later." Riku waved exiting, an arm wrapped around Sora.

"So what did you have in mind to do Rox?"

"First I got show you something."

----

He didn't expect it, not one bit. Sprawling on top of Roxas bed was none other than Seifer, looking all tattered and smelling like booze.

"Axel and Riku brought him up here when they found him passed out with Rai in some party. Rai woke up this morning to go to work asking us if we could keep an eye on them. They were lucky Axel and Riku were there to help them out since the part was raided by the police. They would have gone in some serious trouble since they were both drunk and not even legally enough to do it." Roxas informed him, "He should be alright though, and I'll be downstairs with Ax if you need anything."

He numbly nodded.

Hayner inwardly tugged at his insides as he walked closer to the older boy in bed. Leaning over he placed his hand below the other's nose to check if he was breathing normal.

"You know lamer, they say drinking solves your problems, I'll like to meet who ever said that to beat the shit out of them for lying.

The shorter teen jumped up.

Seifer groaned sitting up, one hand clutching the side of his head. Hayner blinked a few times when his eyes fell to the silver necklace at Seifer's throat. His right hand came up to feel the soft skin of his naked neck.

Seifer had his tag on.

"All I ever needed to stop my problems was having you."

"Are you still drunk?"

Seifer laughed, his hands reaching out to grab Hayner's.

"No," he responded yanking Hayner to his eye level. "Fuck chickenwuss, _what _did you do to me?"

This kiss was nothing like the first they had, it wasn't rough with desire, it wasn't slow to tease, it wasn't hot with passion; no it was simply put gentle. Like a lightweight feather coming down to caress on their lips, it was warm and honestly true, like their feelings for each other.

It said what both of them were too afraid to reveal.

"_I love you"_

"_Love you too jerk" _

-La Fin-

----

So how was my first Seifer and Hayner fic? I think I'm going to put all the chapters together to make it a one-shot. Hmm…well I hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
